


left with a silver medal (always and forever).

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Miya Atsumu-centric, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Atsumu was always the second choice. If you said this to anyone, they’d likely deny it in a heartbeat. But they’d also know that they don’t actually believe their own words. In the back of their minds, there’d always be a part of them that agreed. Suppress it all they want, but the truth is the truth. Even an unspoken one. And just like that, it stayed common knowledge that Miya Atsumu would never be the first to be chosen....Basically, just Atsumu dealing with always being second best to Osamu, and how this affects his relationships and life.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	left with a silver medal (always and forever).

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic, so I apologize if the characterization seems off. I haven't gotten fully used to writing the characters but I hope I'm able to accurately portray them to at least a certain extent. I didn't really have a plan in mind while writing this, but I'll try to come up with an interesting plot to make this story enjoyable. Enjoy the story (maybe o.O?)!!
> 
> Godddd i have NO clue what tags to include, so I'll just trust that whoever is meant to find this fic will make their way here somehow lololololololol
> 
> Let me know if there's any mistakes I need to fix!!  
> ALSO!! I felt as if the first chapter was a bit short, so just as a heads up, I might merge the first and second chapter after it's uploaded. Thoughts?

Atsumu was always the second choice. If you said this to anyone, they’d likely deny it in a heartbeat. But they’d also know that they don’t actually believe their own words. In the back of their minds, there’d always be a part of them that agreed. Suppress it all they want, but a truth is a truth. Even an unspoken one. And just like that, it remained common knowledge that Miya Atsumu would never be the first to be chosen. 

This fact had been set in stone since the day he was born. Atsumu was the first-born twin, making him the oldest by a mere 19 minutes. In Atsumu’s eyes, that third of an hour had been the only time in his life that he was the number one priority. 

Although, this was only by default. Atsumu would find himself wondering if the 19 minutes really even counted, considering the fact that there was no other competition for his parent’s attention. 

When you’re the only choice, is it really fair to say you were the most important one? It wasn’t as if his parents could just say ‘fuck you’ to the world and be given another version of Atsumu. A better, more liked version- oh wait. They can. And that’s exactly what they did because after Atsumu, there came the better half of him, Osamu.

Now don’t get him wrong, it’s not like Atsumu hated his younger brother or anything. They were brothers! No matter how annoyed or pissed off they got at each other, they’d always be there to have each other’s back. As cheesy as it is, ‘that’s what brothers are for’ or so the saying goes. So no, Atsumu didn’t hate Osamu.

Envied. That’s a better word to describe the emotion that was overwhelming Atsumu like a tsunami crashing onto beaches and flooding through vulnerable buildings.

As he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, Atsumu realized that he also envied newborn Atsumu alongside his younger twin. If given the chance, he’d want to travel back in time to those 19 minutes. At that moment in time, Atsumu was at the forefront of the mind of everyone in the room. Even as his younger brother was on his way, and his parent’s attention diminished away from Atsumu, he was still somewhat ‘number one’.

19 minutes of his life that Atsumu wished he could return to. In the grand scheme of things, it seemed insignificant. After all, out of the 16 years, he’d been alive, he’d made countless other memories and has numerous moments he looks back upon with a smile. 

But those damn.   
19\.   
Minutes.

The older twin always saw them as an anchor, but considering how often they plagued his mind, it’d probably be more accurate to relate them to a curse. He yearned for the idea of being someone’s main priority, even if for only a couple of milliseconds. He wouldn’t take that time for granted. He’d soak up every last 1140 seconds of the undivided attention he was given. And in an attempt of gaining a second chance, he’d stay up late at night praying to any and every god that came to mind for a repeat of that time; for someone to value Atsumu as a person and be their number one priority.

...

Atsumu remembered the day he’d snuck into his parents’ closet with Osamu when they were seven. Their parents had left for a business meeting and entrusted the twins to behave for the couple hours they would be gone- this being a mistake they should’ve seen coming from a mile away. Honestly, who truly expects a mischievous pair of nine-year-olds to behave when told they’d be home alone for an almost concerning amount of hours.

He remembered the two of them bored out of their little minds, and then Osamu’s high-pitched voice daring him to sneak into their parent’s room. Where Atsumu went, Osamu was never far behind, and just like that the pair snuck in, pretending to be two spies on a ‘super-duper secret, deadly mission’ as Atsumu put it. 

The pair looked through wardrobes and dressers, which had Osamu laughing after Atsumu had tied a bra onto his head. Osamu found his father’s tie and attempted to tie it properly as he deepened his voice and pretended to be taking a business call in a bossy tone.

Eventually, the two twins had looked through every dresser and had pulled out countless piles of papers from the desk. Still on the lookout for more things to terrorize and pull out of place, Osamu noticed something in the corner of peripheral vision. A small shoebox that was settled into the corner of their parent’s closet, not exactly hidden, but not in plain sight either. 

After pointing it out, the two were quick to dive after it and see what awaited inside. Secret treasure? Dangerous spy information? Or maybe something more like the very first domino to be pushed over, that would undeniably lead to countless others being knocked down, thus creating the well-known domino effect. 

In their small grubby hands, they each held a paper with their respective names on it. At the top of each paper, it read ‘birth certificate’. Osamu sighed and dejectedly let the paper fall to the ground, complaining about how boring the ‘secret treasure’ was.

Atsumu huffed and grumbled, “I told ya it would be spy stuff! We’re spies after all, so that’s why it’s information about us! Stupid ‘Samu!” 

Osamu stuck out his tongue and walked out of the room with a ‘whatever’ as he went to go find something new to entertain him. 

Atsumu got up from his knees to follow his brother, but something told him to stay for a couple more seconds. Trusting his gut feeling, he kneeled back down to pick up Osamu’s certificate. While inspecting the sheet of paper he noted that most of the information was either confusing or boring.

There was one thing he recognized, Osamu’s date of birth. October 5th. Of course, he already knew that though, since he shared the same birthday and had celebrated that day for the past nine years.

“‘Tsumu! Yer takin’ too long! Hurry up!” Atsumu heard Osamu call from some other part of the house. Probably the kitchen.

“Yeah, yeah, I heard ya!” Atsumu yelled back. With finality embedded in his movements, Atsumu put his own certificate back into the box on top of Osamus’. As he went to close the lid, his eyes picked up on something that made his entire body freeze in place.

October 4th. 

What? That can’t be right. 

The older boy quickly reached back into the box and pulled the paper closer to his face. He animatedly rubbed his eyes in disbelief- or was it confusion? No matter how much he stared, the date stared straight back at him, never-changing. 

Atsumu had a different birthday than Osamu? But they were twins… surely that shouldn’t be possible. That isn’t how being twins works! It was too much for Atsumu’s brain to handle. His thoughts were running at upwards of 100 miles per hour in an attempt to comprehend the difference in dates. 

“Oi! ‘Tsumu ya slowpoke- what’re ya lookin’ at?” 

Atsumu registered the sound of his twin’s voice and the footsteps that followed after, slowly making their way closer to Atsumu. Closer to the birth certificates, and closer to the dates that didn’t match. He felt Osamu peering over his shoulder for a couple moments. A soft exhale against his neck had Atumu’s skin covered in goosebumps within seconds and then-

“Somethin’ the matter?” Osamu gazed at his brother expectantly. 

Atsumu nodded his head slowly. He swallowed, and then muttered with an unsteady finger pointing towards the paper accusingly, “‘Samu… the dates. They’re different. Look.” He jabbed at the paper and felt it crinkle under his harsh touch. “It says my birthday’s on the fourth. It’s supposed to say fifth like yours.”

Osamu hummed thoughtfully before deciding, “Just ask ma ‘n pa about it when they get home!” With that, he walked back out of the room content, clearly not realizing the state of distress his brother was in. 

Atsumu tried to shake away the thought of the paper while he and Osamu went in the backyard to make mud pies decorated with grass, and after that set a volleyball back and forth to each other. As kids tend to do, the twins had tired themselves out rather quickly and settled on making a pillow fort on the living room floor. They ‘decided’ on a movie (after Osamu had beat Atsumu in 10 rounds of rock-paper-scissors), all the while betting on who could stay up longer. 

They were both asleep before the movie had even passed the 15-minute mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh first chapter O.o  
> Please leave a comment if you have any criticism :)  
> I wish to improve with my writing, so any little notes you have are greatly appreciated !! Let me know what you think :D
> 
> Next chapter should be out either tomorrow or the day after, depending on if anything comes up. I've already started writing it though, so it shouldn't be too long.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!! Until then!


End file.
